


Yellow Clad

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick was making his way home from school, and despite not even being suited up as Robin he still found trouble, luckily Kid Flash is ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Clad

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot of Kid Flash saving a civilian Dick Grayson because I always thought that idea was super adorable. I was going to make this longer but it just turned out bleh. So here it is. :)

Dick cursed colorfully, something that would have gotten him grounded had Alfred over head, as he received a coded text message telling him a new villain was attacking Gotham.  
He had stayed late at Gotham academy studying at the library, he had a report he wanted to knock out before patrol. Now he had to face a raging tentacle monster as a civilian.  
Dick started running towards the faint noises of destruction, the screams growing louder. He was breathing heavily when he turned the corner to see the neon blue monster destroying buildings as he used them to move forward.  
“Watch out!” Someone shouted frantically before he was being picked up bridal style and sped out of the way of falling debris. Dick uncurled enough to peek up at his savior who was glaring at the monster. What made Dick turn bright red was the fact that his ‘hero’ was dressed in yellow spandex.  
“Kid flash!” Dick squeaked, hands fisted in Wally’s costume. Kid flashed him a grin, before it slid off his face.  
“Dick Grayson! Oh my god! You’re like a celebrity! Oh my god I just saved Dick Grayson! You’re really small! But really cute! Oh my god I just said that to Dick Grayson!” Wally began to ramble in shock, only making Dick turn pinker.  
“I- uh, yes, hi,” he whispered, still feeling very shy at being rescued by his best friend, “Um, you can put me down.”  
“Oh! Right, here you go,” he said as he gently set Dick down, “be careful, it’d be best to get home.”  
Dick gave him a smile, nodding, trying not to act like an embarrassed school girl. He shook himself out of it and hurried home, quickly changing into his costume, and therefore his cocky persona and rushing to meet the rest of his team.


End file.
